Pretty
by Zefie Kirasagi
Summary: A nice little bit of Christmasy GxP fluff, which we need more of around here. Ran across a drawing at Deviantart, and this was born, written, and set less than an hour later. More details inside, review please, and make sure to visit the artist as well!


I was roaming DeviantArt and discovered a picture called "TOS_Santa's Little Helpers" by beaver92. As you'll note by my comment on the same page there, the alert went off and I wrote this almost immediately thereafter.

I'm a major Genis/Presea fan, however, in respect to the author of the artwork, this story can be taken either way, as one-sided or two-sided.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or the characters and locations used within. If you sue me for this, I will sue you for moronicity and win, because I'm awesome like that.

"No, Raine, I'm not wearing it!"

Raine huffed in frustration, swatting her younger brother across the head with an open palm. "Genis, you promised to help Regal and Presea hand out presents after the pageant tonight. It's the tenth anniversary of the Altamira Christmas Pageant, and there's going to be a lot of kids looking to get gifts from 'Santa's Helpers'."

Genis frowned, crossing his arms and trying to look stubborn. The effect was somewhat muted with him standing as he was in the hotel room with Raine towering over him, his normal shirt and shorts replaced with a button-down green Santa Elf costume complete with white buckle boots, dark red leggings, and a reindeer's set of antlers on a headband.

Raine brandished the foam red nose at him again. "You're going to wear this." she said matter-of-factly. Genis stomped his foot and tried to look cross again.

There was a knock at the door, and Raine sighed. "Yes, come in?"

The door opened and Presea stepped in, carrying a large box of decorations and props nearly her own size and weight. She was dressed in an elven costume like Genis', but with the colors switched so the leggings were green and the outfit red, and instead of antlers she had holly berries adorning her hair ties.

Presea set the box of supplies down with a loud thump. "Regal says that guests will begin arriving within approximately fifteen minutes. I will need assistance in placing the last of the decorations before they arrive."

"I-I'll help, Presea!" Genis offered quickly, arms uncrossing. He turned towards her, but Raine gripped his shoulder sharply.

"Not until you put this on, young man!" She waved the nose around again, Genis eyeing it like it could explode violently at any moment.

"I'm not wearing it Raine! I look Christmasy enough without adding on 'reindeer game' jokes!" he exclaimed, crossing his arms once again and putting on a face so stubborn that Raine half thought she might be looking in a mirror for a moment.

Presea, meanwhile, was rummaging around in the box of decorations, and a moment later she came up with a sprig of green leaves mixed with white berries. She walked over to the Sage siblings and raised the sprig over Genis' head. Genis turned upwards to look at it.

"Huh? Is that...m-m-m..."

*HONK*

The sound was abrupt and sudden as Presea snatched the red nose from Raine's hand and pushed it onto Genis' nose while he was distracted. Genis' eyes trailed back down to cross slightly and stare at the new appendage on his face.

"It...honks..."

Raine pushed a hand over her mouth to stifle quiet laughter. Presea nodded. "It honks." She turned her head to one side slightly, as if trying to remember something, then said, "It looks...pretty."

Genis' face lit up a nice color to match the red nose. His blush stayed with him as Presea pulled him from the room to help her finish decorating, one arm holding the box of supplies and the other holding the young stammering half-elf by the hand.

As the two passed a mirror on the landing outside the room, Genis took a moment to examine the nose in the reflection.

_I guess it's not so bad._

Just a fun little one-shot that I cooked up. I'll try and upload more soon, I know I've been bad about making my subscribers wait =(

A.N. Presea's "pretty" comment comes from a skit in ToS1 with Genis trying to call her that, after which he has to explain what it means.


End file.
